Runaways (TV series)
Runaways is a Hulu series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe following a group of teenagers who are on the run after learning that their parents are supervillains. The first season aired on Hulu from November 21, 2017, to January 9, 2018. The series was renewaled for a second season on December 21, 2018. The series was cancelled for a third and final season on December 13, 2019. Overview Season 1 Every teenager thinks their parents are evil. But what if they really were? When six L.A. teens stumble onto a terrible secret, they realize their parents have been lying to them all their lives. But what are their parents after? And why? While the kids investigate, the adults start to wonder if their kids are hiding secrets of their own. The parents close in on the truth just as the kids uncover a plan with devastating consequences. Now, this unlikely crew of teenagers must band together to stop their parents before it’s too late. Season 2 In Season 2, the Runaways have left their homes (and evil parents) behind and now have to learn to live on their own. As they scavenge for food, search for shelter, and take care of one another, our kids begin to realize, for better or worse, they're stuck with each other. And it's up to them to take down P.R.I.D.E. once and for all. But someone sent a mysterious message to Jonah... Is there a mole in the Runaways? Meanwhile P.R.I.D.E. is focused on finding their children, and Jonah has his own dangerous plan in mind. Season 3 In an action-packed Season 3, the Runaways frantically search for their captured friends Chase Stein, Gert Yorkes, and Karolina Dean. The kids go head to head with an unstoppable enemy who has targeted Leslie — or more accurately, the child she’s carrying. Nico Minoru draws them all into a dark realm where its ruler Morgan le Fay, played by Elizabeth Hurley, is much more nefarious than anyone the kids have yet to face. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein Recurring Cast *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez *Pat Lentz as Aura *Heather Olt as Frances *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis *Devan Chandler Long as Kincaid Special Guests *Julian McMahon as Jonah **Ric Sarabia as Johan and Calvin Season 2 Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *James Marsters as Victor Stein / Jonah *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *Julian McMahon as Jonah Recurring Cast *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar *Ajiona Alexus as Livvie *Alex Fernandez as Detective Flores *Ryan Dorsey as Mike on a Bike *Helen Madelyn Kim as Megan *Jan Luis Castellanos as Topher *Heather Olt as Frances *Pat Lentz as Aura *Myles Bullock as Anthony Wall/AWOL *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye *Clarissa Thibeaux as Xavin Season 3 Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein / Jonah *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes / Magistrate's Wife *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru / Magistrate's Daughter *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru *Elizabeth Hurley as Morgan Le Fay Recurring Cast *Clarissa Thibeaux as Xavin Special Guests *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger Episodes Season 1 *"Reunion" *"Rewind" *"Destiny" *"Fifteen" *"Kingdom" *"Metamorphosis" *"Refraction" *"Tsunami" *"Doomsday" *"Hostile" Season 2 *"Gimmie Shelter" *"Radio On" *"Double Zeros" *"Old School" *"Rock Bottom" *"Bury Another" *"Last Rites" *"Past Life" *"Big Shot" *"Hostile Takeover" *"Last Waltz" *"Earth Angel" *"Split Up" Season 3 *"Smoke and Mirrors" *"The Great Escape" *"Lord of Lies" *"Rite of Thunder" *"Enter The Dreamland" *"Merry Meet Again" *"Left-Hand Path" *"Devil's Torture Chamber" *"The Broken Circle" *"Cheat The Gallows" Production In 2008, Marvel Studios began developing a script based the comic series Runaways with Brian K. Vaughan writing and Kevin Feige producing.Project 'Runaways' in works at Marvel In April 2010 director Peter Sollett emerged as the front runner to direct the movie.Marvel's Runaways tries picking up a director In May 2010, British screenwriter Drew Pearce was reported to be writing the film for Marvel Studios.Drew Pearce to Write the Runaways Script In July 2010, it was reported that filming would begin in March - July 2011.Runaways To Begin Filming in March 2011 On August 5, 2010, casting for the film began.Casting Begins For Marvel’s Runaways Actress Keke Palmer was approached for a role in the film.Runaways Wants Keke Palmer? Lucas Cruikshank also auditioned for a role in the film.Could Lucas Cruikshank Be One Of Marvel’s Runaways? On September 24, 2013, Pearce revealed that the film is now shelved due of the success of The Avengers.Marvel's 'Runaways' Shelved in Post-'Avengers' Marvel Movieverse In August 2016, Marvel Television, along with ABC Signature Studios and Fake Empire Productions, announced Marvel's Runaways had received a pilot order, along with additional scripts, from the streaming service Hulu, based on the team Runaways. The pilot is written by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, who also serve as executive producers of the series, along with Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory; Lis Rowinski serves as producer. Runaways was developed under an overall deal Schwartz and Savage's Fake Empire had with ABC Studios.Hulu Orders ‘Marvel’s Runaways’ Series From Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage In September 2016, it was revealed that Tamara Becher will be writing for the series.@trbecher New gig, day one. Trivia *Keke Palmer was offered a role in the movie while Lucas Cruickshank auditioned for the role of Chase Stein. *Tina Minoru, the mother of Runaway Nico Minoru, appears in a prelude tie-in comic to Doctor Strange, and the film itself portrayed by Linda Louise Duan. *In the comics, original team consisted of Nico Minoru (daughter of witches), Karolina Dean (daughter of alien invaders), Molly Hayes (daughter of telepathic mutants), Gertrude Yorkes (daughter of time-travelling thieves), Chase Stein (son of mad scientist) and Alex Wilder (son of mob bosses). They are later joined by Victor Mancha (a cyborg who's father is revealed to be Ultron), Xavin (a shape shifting super-Skrull in training) and Klara Prast (a mutant child bride from the 20th Century with the ability to manipulate and communicate with plants). *The movie was rumored to take place during Marvel's Phase 4 but this was opted as a series instead. *The working title of the show is 'Rugrats' and it pays homage to the beloved Nickelodeon series. *Based on the Marvel comics, The Runaways. *Molly Hayes will have her last name changed to Hernandez in the series. *The official cast photo released on May 3 2017 is a near exact recreation of the "Runaways" Vol. 1 comic book cover. *Molly Hayes' last name was changed to Hernández for the show. Gallery Runaways Group First Look.jpg Runaways season 2 group.jpg The Pride.jpg Runaways Chase Stein First Look.jpg Runaways Nico Minoru First Look.jpg Runaways Alex Wilder First Look.jpg Runaways Karolina Dean First Look.jpg Runaways Gert Yorkes First Look.jpg Runaways Molly Hernandez First Look.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Runaways.jpg Runaways Banner.jpg Runaways NYCC poster.jpg Runaways NYCC promo.jpg Runaways Character Poster 01.jpg Runaways Character Poster 02.jpg Runaways Character Poster 03.jpg Runaways Character Poster 04.jpg Runaways Character Poster 05.jpg Runaways Character Poster 06.jpg Runaways Poster.jpg Runaways Season 2 - NYCC Poster.jpg Runaways-season-2-poster.jpg File:Runaways Season 2 Character Posters 01.jpg File:Runaways Season 2 Character Posters 02.jpg File:Runaways Season 2 Character Posters 03.jpg File:Runaways Season 2 Character Posters 04.jpg File:Runaways Season 2 Character Posters 05.jpg File:Runaways Season 2 Character Posters 06.jpg Runaways & Cloak and Dagger cast.jpg Runaways season 3 poster.jpg Runaways_S3_NYCC_Poster.jpg Runaways season 3 poster 2.jpg File:Runaways S3 Character Banners 01.jpg File:Runaways S3 Character Banners 02.jpg File:Runaways S3 Character Banners 03.jpg File:Runaways S3 Character Banners 04.jpg File:Runaways S3 Character Banners 05.jpg File:Runaways S3 Character Banners 06.jpg File:Runaways S3 Character Banners 07.jpg Videos Marvel's Runaways Teaser (Official) • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways - Official Trailer - Exclusively on Hulu Thanksgiving with Marvel's Runaways Marvel’s Runaways Season 2 Teaser – December 21 on Hulu Marvel's Runaways Season 2 Trailer (Official) • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Discovering the Hostel • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Old Lace - A Tribute • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Season 3 Announcement Marvel's Runaways x Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Crossover Episode Confirmed! Marvel's Runaways Teaser • A Hulu Original Runaways Season 3 - Trailer (Official) • A Hulu Original The Cast of Marvel's Runaways Recap Season 2! Marvel's Runaways Season 3 Behind the Scenes Interview! Elizabeth Hurley Manifests Magic in Marvel's Runaways! Elizabeth Hurley The Newest Woman of Marvel! Women of Marvel The Runaways Answer YOUR Questions About Season 3! Elizabeth Hurley answers YOUR Questions! Ask Marvel External links Runaways on IMDB References Category:Runaways (Hulu series) Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series